Genny
Genny (ジェニー Jenī, Jenny in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. She is a Cleric that works at Novis Monastery that she has lived and trained at for years. She is 15 years old and like a little sister to Celica. Profile When Celica decides to go on a journey to discover what is going wrong with their land, Genny pledges her healing skills to Celica and her group. After the war, she fell in love with one of her allies, although she refuses to specify who. Personality She is somewhat lacking in self-confidence, claiming she can only fix minor injuries despite her great healing powers. In Echoes, Genny can develop a friendship with Sonya, who reminds her of her mother, and they can bond over being left at a priory by their parents. In-Game Fire Emblem Gaiden Recruitment In Chapter 2, talk to her at the Novis Monastery. Base Stats Growth Rates |20% |40% |40% |15% |20% |20% |0% |} Overall When considering the two Clerics that are obtained at the beginning of each route, Genny can be thought of as the Cleric with a traditional defensive/healing support role, while Silque can be thought of as the Cleric with more offense oriented support spells. There are 3 key spells that differentiate Silque and Genny. The first is their Invoke spells. Genny's Invoke spell is learned at Level 4 and will spawn Soldiers, fairly weak units that are mainly used as distractions or to weaken enemy units; while Silque's Invoke spell is learned at level 18 and spawns Dread Fighters, which are much more powerful. The second spell that differentiates the two Clerics is Silque's Warp spell. Warp gives Silque the ability to send adjacent units to any location on the map, allowing for a greater range of strategies and flexibility. The third spell that differentiates the two Clerics is Genny's Physic spell, which allows Genny to heal a unit anywhere on the map. This makes keeping units alive in Celica's route far easier since after learning Physic, Genny never has to put herself in danger to heal her allies. On Alm's route, Tatiana can be recruited near the end of the game with the Physic ability already learned. Genny winds up with pretty good stats, but as with other Cleric type characters, she winds up with low HP and Defense. Her Speed is also on the low side. As long as you keep Genny well protected, she will fill her healer role wonderfully. Both Genny and Silque are vital to their respective parties due to the unique spells they have. ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats Growth Rates |30% |60% |50% |30% |35% |20% |5% |} Supports * Sonya Passive Supports * Celica *Mae *Boey *Nomah Quotes ''Gaiden Echoes: Shadows of Valentia First Turn Selection * "I'm ready to roll!" Level Up * "Is good luck another of Mila's blessings?" * "...Huh?" Battle Defeated Enemy * Whew. I'm tuckered out. Ending Though no one could have possibly dreamed of it happening, it's said that she fell in love with one of her companions. Who in the world could that person be? Her only answer is a smile. Etymology Genny and Jenny are diminutives of the name Jennifer, a Cornish form of Guinevere adopted into the English language during the 20th century. It may mean "white enchantress" or "the fair one". Gallery File:Genny Concept.png|Concept artwork of Genny from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Jenny.png|Artwork of Genny from The Complete. JennyFE2.gif|Genny's portrait in Gaiden. Genny portrait.png|Genny's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Genny Village.png|Genny's village sprite. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters